


I Told You I'd Hate You 'Til Forever

by Camellia Cook (thekurosakiconundrum)



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Creepy Boys, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Jokes, Multi, Sandwiches, Thirtrissy, twissy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekurosakiconundrum/pseuds/Camellia%20Cook
Summary: Scenes from a friendship older than your civilization and more complex, stretching across time and space. Good times, bad times, and all the times in between.(Or, just another Thoschei drabble collection.)





	1. Quality Footwork

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these don't require any sort of warning, but if they do, it'll be in the chapter notes.
> 
> I don't have an active tumblr right now, but look for me on the epic twitch marathon, usually at the end of the first shift and/or the beginning of the second, @commandercamellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen/Missy.

The evil-looking woman had the Doctor backed against a wall, her sword baring down against the Doctor’s awkward attempt at a block.

Yasmin had to save her! The Doctor was clearly tiring—she was flushed and panting, expression worryingly unfocused, her eyes half-lidded as they searched her enemy’s face for any sign of mercy.

“Freeze!” Yasmin called, raising her gun. “Drop it or I’ll shoot!”

Missy quirked an eyebrow at her and backed away.

The Doctor slid shakily down the wall, collapsing into a heap. “Yasmin, you’ve just saved me from either certain death or making a terrible mistake.”


	2. After the Axons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three/Delgado!Master.

The Master, for all his vices, had never been a masochist. He took his pleasure unadulterated, and he found no enjoyment in pain. The very concept was incoherent.

This did not explain what he was doing on Earth. There were so may worlds to conquer, ripe for the picking and undefended. So many worlds without the Doctor.

But here he was, losing. Being rejected, and then being denied even the consolation of revenge. Seeing him, touching him, even working with him on occasion, only to be batted carelessly aside. Again, and again, and again.

Apparently, he loved to suffer after all.


	3. The Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twissy!

This was insane, the oft-misattributed aphorism said so. Here he was, doing the same thing he’d done so many times and expecting a different result.

Well, not ‘expecting.’ He _expected_ the same result he got every time—pain and death, blood on his hands. But he hoped for something else, for ‘just this once.’ He couldn’t help but hope. It was what he did, what he was.

And that was the thing— _she_ hoped, too. Every damned time, from Axons to Cybermen, she kept on hoping that he’d accept that half-share in the universe.

Eternal hope, and eternal disappointment.


	4. Sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three/Delgado!Master

“Do you know, I could just about murder a cheese sandwich,” the Doctor mused, settling onto his back.

“I believe,” the Master replied testily, his voice muffled, as he was speaking directly into a pillow, “That it is customary to wait more than ten seconds before one goes off in search of food.”

“Well, as I’ve said before, violent exercise always makes me hungry.”

The Master turned and attempted (unsuccessfully) a menacing glare. “I’ll show _you_ violent exercise.”

“Later, I should think.”

“Well, yes,” the Master admitted.

“After the sandwich.”

“ _Fine._  Only if you bring me one, too, my dear.”


	5. Valiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Simm!Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for the general fucked-up-ness that you'd expect from these two.

Cruel, excessive, but remarkably effective: that was who the Master was now. All that insight, used only to target his strikes for maximum damage.

 

He’d known just how to hurt the Doctor worst. Not torture, because that was punishment, and through punishment came absolution. He’d lost his limits with his people--he'd take any pain gladly. 

 

Not needling and taunting, not emotional abuse: the company of another Time Lord would be worth it. A good row with his best enemy would be a delight, no matter how deeply the words cut.

 

The Master hadn’t touched or spoken to him since the day the Toclafane had come.


	6. Castrovalva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five/Ainley!Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> general fucked-up-ness, part II.
> 
> CW: blood; eroticized violent daydreams

He could kill him right now. The Master could slit his throat, his white, untouched throat, and he might not even wake. He could pierce his hearts, one after the other, could make him scream, make him hurt; could damage him irreparably.

He teased one finger along the edge of his knife, swallowed hard as he pictured the rich carmine spill against bright white sheets. He licked his lips, imagining the resistance of the Doctor’s skin and then the give as the blade sank home.

He sheathed the knife, turned and walked away.

…And people said he had no self-control.


	7. Soldiers' Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight/Jacobi!Master

“The eyes are not here, 

There are no eyes here 

In this valley of dying stars, 

In this—“

He reached up, plucked the book from the Doctor’s hands and threw it across the room. “Enough. There’s plenty of wasteland out there, my dear. Must you bring it in with you?”

“No, I guess not.”

The Doctor gently shifted the Master’s head from his lap as he rose to peruse the bookshelf, then tugged him up against his chest when he returned, draping a blanket over both of them.

He began, “In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is reading "The Waste Land" by T.S. Eliot at the beginning, and is starting "The Hobbit" at the end. 
> 
> :' ) I want Eight to read to me... sometimes I lose the plot for a minute in the audios because I enjoy the sound of Paul McGann's voice so much.


	8. Last Hurrahs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen, referencing Twelve/Missy/Simm!Master

“How can they act like this when they’re all going to die tomorrow?”

“It’s _because_ we all might die. Live like there’s no tomorrow, you all say, but here, now, you can really mean it! It’s brilliant, isn’t it? Love a last hurrah. Had two of them the last time around, when I thought I was done for. One broke all the laws of time and common decency, and the other was a three week party in medieval England featuring an electric guitar and a tank! You may note that I survived them both, so come on, Yasmin, let’s dance!”


End file.
